Competencia Peligrosa
by Miranda5iv
Summary: Primero que nada, los personajes expuestos en este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, son entera creación de Shinobu Ohtaka, y los diferentes puntos de inspiración de este. Fuera de ello ¡Disfruten!. Trata sobre una parejita a la cual todavía no le encuentro, o me decido, por un nombre. Sharrkan x Yamuraiha. (Soy un completo asco haciendo resúmenes, so...)


Primero que nada, los personajes expuestos en este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, son entera creación de Shinobu Ohtaka, y los diferentes puntos de inspiración de este. Fuera de ello ¡Disfruten!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Los magos son una "raza" superior, sin embargo, a pesar de contener tanto poder en sus organismos, poseen un cuerpo, dentro de lo que cabe, débil. Son notablemente más propensos a las enfermedades, debido a que el precio que tienen que pagar por su potencial les pasa factura, sin piedad, a sus cuerpos.

Eso no quita que Yamuraiha vaya a dejar su orgullo, o que Sharrkan vaya a tenerle compasión. El último había despertado con una resaca bestial, de esas que te hacen amanecer desnudo en un basurero, sin recordar como acabaste allí. ¿Razones? El día anterior habían celebrado el Festival Mahrajan, por ende, no había ni que decir su exceso en cuanto al alcohol, rodeado de sus cortesanas favoritas; su amanecer fue en su cama, entre un desastre de sábanas, para que agregar que no estaba _solo._ Y por eso, aquel día había iniciado con una mirada iracunda de parte de su rival; como iba a saber el que se trataba de _celos_, si apenas estaba recordando que tenía piernas. De todas formas, era un idiota, ni sobrio se daría cuenta.

-¡¿Acaso te crees que este lugar es un burdel a medio tiempo?!-Estalló, golpeándolo sin piedad alguna en la cabeza con su bastón, a sabiendas de que el contrario se encontraba mareado, y vuelto un desastre; para su suerte, la maga había intentado beber alcohol en la menor cantidad posible, para no terminar haciendo espectáculos desagradables de recordar-¡Espero que Jafar se enteré, y te castre!-Continuó, volviendo a golpearlo, antes de plantarse frente a él, cruzada de brazos, dedicándole una mirada de superioridad, a pesar de los notables veintidós centímetros que le llevaba el peliplata. De la nada, estalló en risas, ante la pinta de desubicado que traía el otro, burlándose abiertamente de él, antes de darse la vuelta-¡Puedo apostarte que soporto mejor el licor que tú!-Concluyó, por toda despedida, retomando su camino a la biblioteca, entre divertida, molesta e indignada, murmurando por lo bajito incoherencias que cobraban sentido solo en su mente.

_Suficientes líos tenía Jafar responsabilizándose de las juergas de Sinbad, moriría sin tuviera que cargar con las de ese espadachín idiota._

Había escuchado a sus espaldas un "Bruja Loca", pero, quizá solo se trataba de su imaginación. No volvieron a verse en todo el día…O si lo hicieron, pero no hacían más que echarse pestes en los pasillos, sacarse la lengua, jalarse el cabello, y estirarse el rostro.

La situación, en estos momentos, se desarrolla en una especie de comedor donde cenan los generales. Poco a poco, empezando por Spartos, se habían ido retirando de la sala, donde los conocidos rivales se batían en un duelo digno de un bar. Quien cayera primero, perdía, esa era la regla. Yamuraiha no soportaba bien el alcohol, y Sharrkan tenía los resquicios de la noche anterior, así que, dentro de lo que cabía, estaban casi igual. Sólo habían quedado acompañándolos en la sala Sinbad y Masrur, intentando que no cometieran alguna locura. También se fueron, y solo los veía la muchacha que atendía sus demandas de alcohol.

-¡Y así fue como estoy segura que aquella vez en ese momento intentaste desnudarme!-Soltó de la nada la peliazul, entre risitas tontas, sentada junto a Sharrkan en el piso, ya que hacía buen rato se habían deslizado fuera de las sillas. Se encontraban rodeados de botellas vacías, aunque algunas goteaban, y cada cierto tiempo levantaban las copas, o las mismísimas botellas, brindando por tonterías que rayaban de incoherentes.

_¡Por los unicornios marinos!_

_¡Por tu calvicie!_

_¡NO SOY CALVO, MALDITA BRUJA!_

En algún momento probablemente habían coreado un "Por lo senos grandes", pero ya ninguno de los dos se acordaba. La regla era que el perdedor tenía que desmayarse, así que la fémina había comenzado a abofetear a diestra y siniestra al menor, zarandeándolo cada cierto tiempo, como si fuera una especie de muñeca de trapo. También le estaba aplastando la cabeza contra la pared, para variar, entre gritos y carcajadas que no venían al caso. El, por su parte, la jalaba de la ropa, del pelo, de la nariz, de las mejillas y las orejas.

¡Claro! Y en honor a su madurez, la bruja comenzó a morderlo; si, igual que un gato rabioso, sin rabia. Salvé las montañas que gracias a ese detalle no estaba soltando espumarajos de baba, como haría un animal si tuviese dicha enfermedad.

-¡Suelta, loca!-Ordeno, empujándola, mientras esta jalaba sin misericordia la cadena que se engarzaba al uno de los aretes de su oreja, completamente encima de él, aplastándolo, así como también tirándole con saña el cabello, en venganza por quien sabe qué. Las marcas de sus dientes hundiéndose en la morena piel ajena se encontraban en todas partes, su rostro, su cuello, los hombros e incluso el pecho, donde había tironeado tanto la ropa que la había desgarrado. Los jirones de tela blanca ya eran historia, por lo cual a Sharrkan le tocaba ir por la vida con el torso desnudo, si es que salía con vida de tan agradable y civilizada situación. Y así fue como le mordió un seno.

**_…_**

**_¿Ah?_**

Literal. Con las dos manos ocupadas, intentando detenerla, se había alzado para morderla, intentando devolverle el golpe, pero, con lo inclinada que estaba sobre él, sus dientes se cerraron sobre el nacimiento expuesto de sus pechos; por suerte, apenas si le hizo daño, ya que no tenía intenciones de lastimarla, solo de sacársela de encima. Tampoco planeaba que su boca terminara **allí. **Por respuesta, ella le dedico un chillido, y un jalón de cabello abismal.

-¡Quieta, Yamuraiha!-Exasperado, zafó una de sus manos del agarre de la ojiazul, jalándola sin delicadeza alguna por la túnica que llevaba, cerrando sus labios, incansables lanzadores de improperios hacia él, con los suyos. El aliento de ambos sabía a alcohol, de eso no cabía duda; sus respiraciones ya se encontraban de por si agitadas, así que, cuando el ojiverde logró incorporarse, sujetando las manos de la maga con una de las suyas, tuvo que separarse en busca de aire, tomándose la libertad de observar la reacción de su compañera de peleas infantiles. Jadeaba en busca de aire, y no solo sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, mucho más que antes cuando solo las mantenía rojas el licor y el griterío. Se había ruborizado hasta las orejas, era obvio que había tenido los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero ahora, estaban fuertemente cerrados. Con la mano libre, desde hacía un par de segundos, el espadachín tomó su barbilla, volviendo a deleitarse con la suavidad de los labios ajenos, tomándose el tiempo de saborearlos, sin molestarse por primera en toda la noche en intentar sacársela de encima; era **_muy_** cómodo mantenerla sentada encima de él. Pasó un rato mordisqueándolos y descubriendo sus contornos antes de invadir la boca ajena con su lengua, soltando las manos y el rostro de la mujer para poder deslizar sus manos por su cálida espalda, desnuda desde el tirón que sacó las cintas del sujetador de la túnica de su posición, lo cual ocasiono que las mangas se corrieran hasta los codos, y la abertura se extendiera hasta su vientre. A pesar de lo que podría esperarse, su acompañante le correspondía, no solo con los labios, sus dedos estaban hundidos en la cabellera ajena, acariciando a ratos su cuello, sin siquiera pensar en apartarlo.

**_Cuánto daño hacía el alcohol._**

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que el joven rompiera en contacto, comenzando a descender, entre besos, desde la comisura del labio de la contraria hasta una de sus clavículas, donde mordió con suavidad, arrancándole un gemido ahogado. Escuchó el corazón ajeno agitarse, y poco después, como el cuerpo de la bruja se dejaba caer hacia atrás. Gracias a tenerla sujetada, solo tuvo que subir las manos para evitar que sufriera el menor daño; se había desmayado.

Con todo el cuidado posible, ya que sentía que iba tras el mismo final que la joven, se incorporó lentamente, cargando a la muchacha como a una princesa hasta que estuvo de pie, y pudo apoyarse de la pared. Dejándola nuevamente en el suelo, pasó uno de los pálidos brazos por encima de su hombro, comenzó a arrastrarse camino a la salida, y así por los pasillos, hasta su habitación. Allí, cerró la puerta con una fuerza que dejó indignada a la palabra "brusquedad". Tras esto, dejó a la maga sobre su cama, espaciosa, arreglada, a pesar de que el dueño de la habitación estaba seguro que ese último calificativo no era gracias a él. Se tumbó a su lado, dejando que sus piernas y brazos colgaran por cada extremo, adormilado con el olor a jabón, flores y frescura que emanaba de las sábanas. Al cabo de unos minutos, estuvo seguro de que se había quedado dormido en tan incómoda posición; Yamuraiha continuaba inconsciente, pero su respiración era tranquila. Se removió un poco, perezoso, en la oscuridad, antes de volver a ponerse de pie, un poco más ubicado en espacio y tiempo; porque antes, su mente le decía que estaba en el mundo mágico de quien-sabe-que-carajo-está-pasando.

Entre tropiezos y jalones, llevó a la peliazul hasta un pequeño cuarto de baño anexado a la habitación. Una vez dentro, la dejo en una especie de bañera, un poco más amplia, llena, con todo y ropa. Pudo ver como la traía de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, ya que, no estaba precisamente caliente. La veía aletear como un pececillo fuera del agua, siendo este un mal chiste, antes de acompañarla, salpicándola. La piel se le erizo ante el helado contacto del líquido en su cuerpo; le dio la espalda, y se deshizo de la ropa, dejándola en el borde, fuera del agua. No se molestó en voltear para saber que esta le imitaba, ya tenía suficiente martirio con saberla **tan** _cerca. _Desnuda, por cierto.

Lo que le sorprendió, fue escuchar como salía del agua, y tuvo que tragarse a su universo mental para no girarse, hundiéndose en el agua hasta los ojos, sintiendo que de un momento a otro la bañera iba a comenzar a vaciarse al hervir su contenido; podría ser metafórico, pero la sangre que se agolpaba en el rostro del ojiverde decía otra cosa. Aunque no quisiera escucharlo, siguió los sonidos que ocasionaba la contraria, desde la fricción del jabón contra su piel, hasta que lo retiró de la misma, para luego abandonar la habitación, trastabillando, quien sabía si al menos con una toalla encima. Cuando se encontró solo, el espadachín la imito, teniendo la decencia de secarse fuera, y salir envuelto con uno de aquellos pedazos de trapo llamados toallas, molestia que Yamuraiha no sé había tomado, ya que estaba extendida cual reina en su trono en **su** cama, cubierta con las sabanas hasta el cuello; sin embargo, la oscuridad no le dejaba discernir si estaba dormida nuevamente. Con un gruñido, bastante felino, el peliplata se acercó a la voluptuosa existencia de la contraria, con la actitud de tigre enjaulado, dejando ver una ira que debía estar produciendo su propia aurora boreal, una que debía verse hasta el imperio Kou, eso seguro. Gateo por la cama hasta que su rostro quedase a la altura del ajeno, fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿Qué crees que haces, bruja ob…?-Cualquier palabra huyó de sus labios cuando sintió los brazos de la fémina cerrarse tras su cuello, abrazándolo sin razón aparente.

_Más ebria no podía estar, eso seguro._

_Y los dos estaban desnudos._

_¡Ah! Que __**mágicamente**__…_

**_INCÓMODO._**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Reflexión. El alcohol es malo, niños, no deben consumirlo, aunque estemos en navidad. ¡Si, bueno, y yo debería dejar de escribir como loca cosas nuevas, y concluir mis fanfics! ¡Pero, en fin, no viene al caso! ¿Les ha gustado, o metido **demasiado** la pata? Espero al menos haberles sacado una sonrisa, o, en el mejor de los casos, que hayan disfrutado. ¡Ansió sus reviews, así como supongo que ustedes ansiaran la continuación! ¡Ya veremos, hasta luego!


End file.
